


hearts and arts

by revekingdom



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revekingdom/pseuds/revekingdom
Summary: Loey spends Valentines' differently this year.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> Ticket #148  
> Flavors: Junmyeon/Chanyeol  
> Cake Batter: A, the single-since-birth gallery curator sighs as he needs to work on valentine day. suddenly, his day just gets better when someone confesses to him.

“Don’t count on me.”

Unfortunately for Loey, Joy is quick to reject his plea for help. 

“Why?”

“It’s Valentines’ next week.” She says it simply, like the answer is as clear as day. 

A long and unrestrained, miserable sigh escapes him. 

“Is it really?”

He doesn’t want to believe that the worst part of the year is here.

“Yes. It’s why we just had a whole hour long meeting about a romantic themed exhibit? Where have you been?”

“Did we?” 

His head is still running circles about the decorative art pieces waiting to be installed into his new apartment ---- crossing Joy off his mental list of people willing to help. 

“Yes. You should really get your selective hearing checked out. Anyways, I’ll be busy. Too busy to help you.” 

The gleeful smile as she spoke her last words was all Loey needed to know exactly what she’ll be busy doing all of Valentines’ week. 

Joy had always been popular in that department: romance.

Unlike himself.

It wasn’t like he’d spent all his life wanting to be a solo-from-birth kind of person. Regardless of how he got here, one thing remained true: Valentines is an annoyingly meaningless, shit time for Loey.

“Well, congratulations Casanova. Just be safe.”

She punches him in the upper arm. It almost hurts, but he tries not to let it show. 

“You’re just bitter. By the way, Mom and Dad will be swinging by that week.”

He snaps to look back at her. “They’re what?”

“They’ll be here. For when the new exhibit opens. So bring your A game. You know, keep your ears open and actually pay attention to what's going on.” 

He bites back a groan. 

She was right, after all. If there was anyone with anything to prove, it was him. His little sister was just here for the ride. This whole set-up, having her here working at the gallery their parents owned was just something to keep her busy in her gap year before applying to grad school. 

But for him?

This was it. 

He’d always wanted to be just like his parents and run the gallery.

Even if he wasn’t perfect. Doing things like zoning out mid-meeting.

Still, he wanted it.

To run this place and to run it well. To uphold his and his family’s passion around sharing art. 

So he’d have to earn it. Show them that he was capable. 

“I’ll try.” The response is croaked out with anxiousness he can’t help from seeping into his voice. 

Joy gives a comforting smile and moves on, attention now focused on showing two new interns the tour guiding script. 

He turns, ready to crawl back into the meeting room and try and dig into his emails to see if the meeting already has it’s notes uploaded somewhere. He’d have to read over them if he wanted to even pretend for a second he knew what the hell was going on next week. 

“Loey?”

The longtime supervisor, JD, hadn’t yet left. 

“Yes?”

“About the exhibit next week,”

“Er, yes? What about it?”

“How do you feel about taking over the curation process? It’s short notice I know.”

Loey feels his brain jamming up. 

“I don’t know, I mean, I’ve never done it before. Is there a reason why you’re asking?”

“Well. To be completely honest, I dropped the ball and double booked myself. My wife is expecting a seriously romantic candle-lit dinner, amongst other things that I’ve forgotten to prepare for Valentines. I need time the rest of this week to plan. It’s a big ask, but would you mind doing it instead?”

“Oh.”

“If it’s too much, it’s okay.”

Loey thinks to his parents.

“No, no. Of course l can do it. I mean, this is a great opportunity for me. I’ll do my best.”

JD smiles, packs up and heads out, not forgetting to give Loey a thankful squeeze on the shoulder as he passes with a grateful whisper. “You just saved my marriage, I think.” 

Loey laughs but he can’t help but feel like his shoulders have gotten heavier once he’s seated, very much alone, in the meeting room. 

For the remainder of his shift that day, it takes all of his energy to keep himself from wondering if he’ll ever spend the holiday the way it is meant to be spent; with a special someone. 

The next week arrives much sooner than he’d like. With it, Valentines.

He’s not up to face the day but he tries anyhow.

Over the weekend, not only did he have to haul ass on his own to put up the artwork he’d bought for his new apartment, but he also had to put together a whole program for the exhibit. 

Safe to say, Loey’s feeling burned out ---- too burned out to stomach some of the couples that have come out to visit. 

He sighs and turns to look away from a particularly grossly affectionate couple ---- his parents. 

“It’s amazing, Loey.” His mom, warm as ever, coos at him after finally letting go of his dad’s hands. “All the varying mediums, the wonderful variety of romance interpreted across by all kinds of different artists. Makes this a very fun and open, accessible kind of art exhibit the whole family can come to. Especially that painting with the bunnies. By a Suho? Was it? Very cute.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” It comes out shaky, like he doesn’t believe her kind words. “I found that one on an off whim. Wasn’t so sure about adding it, but looking at it now altogether with everything, it doesn’t seem half-bad.”

It’s not until his dad gives a quiet hum of agreement and gestures for his wife to follow him as they continue to survey the place, that Loey lets himself breathe a little.

Well, at least he tries to. 

Breathe, that is.

Right when he is about to look at an installation across the room, a hand taps onto his shoulder. When he turns, it feels like air has been caught in his throat. 

A familiar face is beaming at him. Mochi-like cheeks practically pushing brown eyes into disappearance with a button-like nose crinkling in happiness. For a moment Loey mourns the fact that he hasn’t been able to see it more often lately.

It’s not easy to see your neighbors, especially when you’re so busy working.

“Hey, it’s Loey, right?”

“Oh. Hi. Yeah, that’s me. Jun, yeah?” 

He acts like he doesn’t remember his name, although he does. If anything, Loey is more surprised at the other for remembering his. 

“You work here? That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, I-I do.”

Jun does that thing where he shifts his glasses up. Loey’s seen a few times since moving in, while passing each other grabbing mail or in the elevator. 

It’s as heart stopping as always. 

“How do you like it? Seems like such a cool job to have. Working in an art gallery.”

“It’s fun. I mean, my parents own the place and I’ve always wanted to work here, so here I am. I like it.” 

Jun nods. 

Loey offers a question, not wanting to cut the conversation too short. “What are you doing here?”

He isn’t sure if he’s imagined it, but Jun seems to take a brief and shifty glance around at the art before answering. “I just. Wanted to see. I like the pieces.” 

“Ah. You like coming to these kinds of places? Are you an art enthusiast?”

“Something like that. I paint a bit when I can. Maybe you could come take a look at some of my work? It’s nothing fancy but I’d love to hear what a professional like you would have to say. You could come in sometime. Cross the hall and visit me in my loft.” 

Loey tries his best not to jump at the offer. He pretends to nod and hum for a second, as if he’s contemplating it before he gives in. 

“Yeah, sure. I could lend my expertise. Sounds fun. When’s a good time for you?”

“Any time is a good time. Tonight, even, maybe?”

Before he can really answer, Jun has already brandished a pen from the upper corner pocket of his shirt --- a tacky fashion choice Loey let’s slide because the smaller man is overwhelmingly cute --- and scrawled out tiny numbers for him onto his hand. 

The sensation is embarrassingly so appreciated. 

“Are you sure? It’s Valentines’ tonight after all.”

“Oh. Did you have plans?”

“Er, no.”

Loey can only hope the heat he’s feeling isn’t reflecting in his cheeks or ears. Obvious giveaways for his shyness. 

“Okay. So...I’ll see you then?”   
“Alright.”

Jun swivels around and disappears in between clusters of couples and families. 

It takes a while before Loey can wind down. He does his best to think about his usual monologues he’s memorized to give to guests for the different displays they have, and off the fact that he’d be spending alone time with his apartment floor’s cutie. 

A few long, throat-drying hours of explaining art later, Loey’s knocking at Jun’s door.

It opens after just two wraps. 

Jun’s dressed in cozy loungewear with a baby blue apron tied around in a way that makes Loey realize just how tiny the man is. 

He looks so….domestic.

It’s incredibly endearing. 

Jun gestures for him to come in. He unties his apron and hangs it up --- revealing his almost ridiculously small waist in the process. 

Loey could tell it would fit so easily in his embrace. 

Jun lifts up a full platter from his kitchen counter and offers it to him. “I baked. Hope you like red velvet.”

The cookies looked slightly burned but the smile on Jun’s face was so bright Loey wouldn’t have minded breaking his teeth on stone hard cookies if it meant that he could keep looking at it. 

“Funny. I love red velvet, actually.” 

He doesn’t, actually. In fact, it was Joy’s favorite flavor growing up. So naturally, it became his most hated. 

Sibling rivalry or whatever.

After he grabs and takes a modest bite out of one, Jun places the plate back down.

“So. How’s your evening going?”

Much better now that I’m here. 

That’s what he would have liked to say. If he was not such a coward.

“Good, good. I'm just a little tired. It’s always busy during this time of the year. I don’t know why art galleries would have such high traffic for Valentine Day dates, but they do.” He chatters more than he intended, out of nerves. 

“Are you too tired to comment on my work then?”

“Of course not.”

“You look pretty worn out though.”

“Oh. Do I?”

“We can save it for another day. We’re only so far from each other anyways. You’re welcome to come and visit whenever.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. For tonight, maybe instead of reviewing my art you can just review my food? You hungry?”

“Had you just finished cooking?”

“The cookies were only a quick bake, more for festive fun than anything. But I also made a full dinner I hadn’t touched yet.”

Before he can politely decline, Jun pulls out several entrees and sets it up on his kitchen table. Like that, Loey is suddenly having an entire meal unexpectedly.

“Funny. Didn’t expect myself to have such a nice Valentine’s day dinner.”

Nice is an understatement. Jun had really pulled out the works in a western style cuisine complete with steak, baked vegetables, and even some wine. 

“Why is that?”

“I usually spend this holiday alone.”

His face is burning from how quickly the honest words fell out. It was as if the delicious food kept his brain from processing the fact that maybe, just maybe, he should attempt to filter himself from showing how much of a failure he is when it comes to dating. 

“Ah. I see.” 

Jun’s reply is almost mercifully short and cryptic. For a while, the two just enjoy the food in calm silence that’s only just a twinge uncomfortable for the embarrassed Loey. 

Until Jun speaks up again. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m very glad to be spending it with you.”

Loey almost chokes on his wine. 

He couldn’t tell if it was an obvious hinting move or if Jun was just impeccably kind. Either way, a blush comes over him and he stutters out a reply. “I -- well. Thank you, I guess. I’m glad to have lucked out on your cooking.” He tries to joke, cover how caught off guard he feels. 

It doesn’t last long.

“In fact, I was hoping we could spend more time together?”  
Loey just stares back at him. It takes a minute before he registers that he should maybe reply. 

“Oh. Like, so I can review your art and the like? I wouldn’t mind it at all. Especially if it came with more meals like this thrown in.”

“So you’re down?”

“Er. Yes?”

“Cool. Why don’t you finish up and then sleep in early tonight. Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up after work. We could come home together.” 

Jun states his proposal so casually its all Loey can do to just nod in agreement. Besides, his brain is too stuck on Jun’s last words to form any of his own.

Home together.

Home together.

Home together.

The mental mantra doesn’t let up even when he’s in bed that night, trying desperately to catch up on the sleep that Jun wants him to. 

Tomorrow comes and all throughout the day Loey is a bundle of nerves.

Joy, the naturally nosy person she was, could tell immediately.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? Can’t handle seeing all these couples still? You did such a good job opening night. And the week’s nearly over, so you only have to put up with all this lovey-dovey art for a few more days.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?”

She looks pointedly at his hands. He’s been wringing them, fingers swiping and unswiping over the faint stubborn ink leftover from Jun having scribbled his number.

He tries to sidestep her and end the conversation that way, but nothing ever gets past Joy. She pulls him into the empty meeting room, away from the crowd leaving them in the hands of the two interns. 

“What gives? Spill. Now.”

Loey sighs, long and arduous. “Fine. I’ll talk to you ---- but you can’t roast me for it, even if you think I’m lame.”

She pretends to think it over for a second before cackling. “I’m kidding. Fine, I won’t roast you seriously. Now what’s up?”

“I think my neighbor is into me. He’s coming to get me later today, to hang out after work.”  
Her eyes widen. She quickly closes the door behind them and forces him to sit down as she does the same.

He tries not to roll his eyes at how dramatic she’s being.

“Say more.”

“There’s nothing more to say. There’s a dude. I think he’s interested. And I very much would be too. And that’s that.”

“Wow.”

She gawks in awe at him, equally astounded by something like this happening to him. “Can’t believe our big baby is finally stepping into the dating scene.”

“Hey. It’s probably too soon to say.”

“Oh, pish posh. If he’s offered to personally come get you and hang out, I’m sure he’s interested in that way.”

“I hope so.”

She smiles at him. “Me too. You deserve someone good for you. Or to at least have some fun, you know?”

“I know.”

At long last, closing is upon him. 

Loey is alone ---- a purposeful move, insisting that Joy leave to avoid giving her any leeway into seeing Jun and embarrassing him about his first (potential?) date. 

As nervous as he’d been the whole day, there’s an inner sense of relief when he spots an extremely punctual Jun rolling up. 

Just as he flips the ‘open’ sign to ‘close’, Jun is there smiling and waving through the windows. Loey quickly cracks the door open a jar to greet him but is cut off before he can. 

“I brought something. It’s in my car. Is it okay if I run and go get it? It’s kind of big.” 

Feeling brave, and honestly quite excited now that the person he’s thought of all day is here, Loey decides to throw in some playfulness. “Depends on what it is?”

“It’s a gift. For you.”

“Oh.”

Jun runs out towards his car. Loey just watches, stupidly, as the man returns carrying in a frame that’s twice his size and covered in paper wrapping. 

“Do you wanna open it?”

It’s settled on the gallery’s floor now, and Jun is crouched, holding it and looking up at him. His heart is clamoring at the sight and he quickly bends down to

“I would, but. First. What’s the special occasion? Not every day I get a gift. Such a big one at that.”

“Do I need an excuse to give you a present? If anything, you could think of it as a late Valentines’ gift.” 

Loey can’t believe how smooth the line is. Maybe Jun was a lot more charming than he’d realized.

“For me though? Am I someone you should be giving a Valentines’ gift to?”

“I’d like you to be.”

Loey pretends not to have heard him, heart thumping wildly as he rips apart the wrapping. Jun begins to explain the present as it unravels before him.

“You said you’d review my art. So I figured I’d start with this one. A personal piece just for you.”

Finally the canvas and it’s contents are revealed and Loey can’t look away, caressing the painted portrait of a vase filled by a single sunflower.

“Wow. It’s amazing. It must’ve taken you so much time, I don’t know what to say. You’re so talented. I’m completely flattered.”

“Thank you.” Jun’s scratching his neck, a much too modest reaction in Loey’s mind. 

“It reminds me of a piece we have here right now. The style, at least.”

“Suho’s Bunnies in Love?”


	2. two

“Yes ---- the texture and colors are almost exactly alike. Are you a fan or something?”

“Of Suho? Not exactly. I drew them thinking of you more than I was thinking of him. The sunflower. You look like one. Feel like one, at least. To me. Tall. And warm.” 

Loey can’t respond to that. No one’s ever said anything like that to him. 

Jun goes on. 

“I can draw you one. Each year as a Valentines’ gift. Fill up the vase, and just keep adding until there’s no room left and I’ve got to start entire new canvases.”

This guy was bold. And equally persistent. At this pace, there was no denying even from the romantically oblivious and inexperienced Loey, that Jun was out gunning for him.

“That…sounds crazy.”

It was such a grandiose statement. Loey couldn’t help but be skeptical. 

Could Jun really feel such a way for him? Someone he’s only seen around their apartment complex here and there?

“I don’t mind crazy. I hope you don’t either?” 

“H-how’d you know I was even….that I’d even be interested?” Loey can feel his insides spluttering and he’s sure he must look like a blubbering fish.

“To be honest, I didn’t need you to tell me. That you liked me. Or at least were interested. I mean, you had agreed to spend Valentines with me and didn’t go running when I set out the most cliche Valentines’ set dinner. ” 

“Ah. I guess those are obvious tells.” Loey smiles at him and looks again at the painting, still in awe. “Would you come over to help me hang it up?”

In truth, Loey’s could manage the job all alone. Even if it nearly killed him ---- he knows firsthand by experience after having put up art by himself the past weekend thanks to Joy’s busy dating schedule. 

But he asks anyhow.

“Yeah, of course.”

It takes weeks for it to hit him ---- how fated encountering one another is.

(It doesn’t lessen the blow, how idiotic he feels when he does.) 

Jun is over, having just finished baking another batch of red velvet cookies. (He never confessed to hating red velvet.)

The two are seated facing the wall where Jun insisted the sunflower painting be pinned. 

“It’s kind of a sad empty wall, only having the sunflower there. But I did it on purpose, y’know.”

“Why?”

“So that we can slowly add art to it together. One by one. All my pieces of course.”

“Hmm, how are you so sure that’s what I’d want?” He’s only joking of course, finally comfortable enough with Jun to pull his leg every now and then.

“Of course I’d know. You liked the other one enough to show it off to the public.”

Loey pauses and just stares at Jun for a moment.

“The other one? What other one?”

Jun’s smirking, genuinely amused. “Well, I thought you’d know by now. Since it was taken down and sent back to me.”

Loey stares dumbly. 

“No way. Suho?!”


End file.
